RECONQUISTANDOTE
by LuluPotterWeasly
Summary: Después de un accidente Sora olvida por completo a Yamato,lo raro es que solo lo olvida a él,por esa razón deberá recobrar la menoria de Sora desde el día en que él la conoció
1. Chapter 1

**YOU REMEMBER ME**

**Después de un accidente Sora olvida por completo a Yamato.**

**Historia basada en una película e historia real.**

**Como ya saben Digimon no me pertenece.**

Dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 26 años salían del cine después de su 1° aniversario de casados, cogidos de la mano emanando calor el uno al otro, el suelo estaba cubierto de un manto blanco que con los copos que caían delicadamente hacía que la nieve elevara más.

-Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? – pregunto una dulce chica pelirroja uno dulces ojos rubíes agarrando el fuerte varonil de su marido.

-Sí lo es pero no tanto como tú – volteando a su esposa para que lo mirara a sus perfectos ojos azules que hacían que Sora se perdiera en ellos como si estuviera en el mar, y su cabello rubio era como el Sol que la alumbraba donde también se perdía. El chico iba acercando poco a poco sus labios con los de la pelirroja y así obteniendo un beso de sus dulces labios, el beso fue pequeño pero suficiente para satisfacer las necesidades del rubio.

La pareja se subieron al coche de ambos para dirigirse a su casa, donde iban platicando trivialidades y sobre que tal estuvo a película, hasta que por un momento Yamato perdió el control del volante haciendo que este chocará contra un gran camión y Sora lego a estamparse contra el vidrio llegando a salir volando, perdiendo los dos la conciencia.

…..

Tres largos días habían pasado desde que la pelirroja y el rubio habían tenido aquel dichos accidente, este último recupero la conciencia a después de unas cuantas horas. Ahora estaba en la sala de espera del hospital que aunque el calentador estaba encendido sus manos helaban y él intentaba calentarlas con el vaho de su boca. Esperaba noticias del doctor sobre cómo estaba su esposa.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está mi esposa? – pregunto inmediatamente el rubio al ver a un doctor de 40 años y con algunas canas sosteniendo unos papeles.

-¿Quién es su esposa? – respondió el Doctor en forma de pregunta.

-Sora Takenochi de Ishida- respondió todo apurado.

Revisando sus papeles – oh, si Ishida-Takenochi acaba de despertar, acompáñeme si me hace el favor – pidió amablemente.

El rubio Ishida hiso lo que se le indico.

La habitación de la pelirroja era la número 1347, las paredes eran du un color azul marino, tenía un pequeño sillón a lado de la cama y una tele justo en frente de la cama.

Sora Ishida piel bronceada, pelirroja y ojos color rojo estaba sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Yamato al entrar a la habitación apretó la mano de ella contra su pecho mientras la miraba con ensimismamiento esperando a que despertara su chica.

La pelirroja abría sus ojos lentamente en el momento en que Ishida le quitaba un mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro.

-Sora, amor –dijo abrazándola con fuerza y de una manera muy feliz desde que Sora fue a "desearle suerte" donde su vida cambio para bien, porque cada momento que pasaba con Sora era único - ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto preocupado.

-Estoy bien – respondió la pelirroja incorporándose en la cama y zafándose del abrazo que Yamato le daba -¿pero quién rayos eres tú?

Al principio Ishida pensó que se trataba de una broma de su esposa pero viendo sus hermosos ojos rojizos pudo ver que hablaba en serio y que no se acordaba de quien era él.

-Al parecer todo está en orden – dijo el médico sacándolo de sus pensamientos y quién había terminado de examinar a Sora.

-Dice que no me recuerda – a punto de que la paciencia se le acabaré, como se le podía ocurrir decir que Sora estaba en perfecto estado.

-Si, al parecer el golpe que recibió fue demasiado fuerte y fue en una parte donde afecta la memoria – dijo el doctor observando a Yamato – lo que no estoy seguro es si u falta de memoria es permanente o temporal es por eso que le pido que no la presione ya que si lo hace la paciente podría sufrir un daño cerebral – el rubio asintió y el doctor se retiraba para una emergencia a la que le llamaban.

...

…

.

Sora quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor estaba sentada sobre la cama del hospital cambiando de canal cada 2x3.

"Toc, Toc"

-Adelante – indica la pelirroja, quien deja el control en el canal Discovery Channel.

-Hola, Sora, vine en cuanto me enteré – dijo en joven alto de la misma edad, piel morena, de cuerpo robusto, su cabello era corto color chocolate que combinaban con el color de sus ojos. Claro que en su infancia y adolescencia su cabello era un total estropajo, exactamente estamos hablando de Taichi Yagami.

-Tai – expreso la pelirroja con mucha emoción y saltando a los brazos de su amigo. – ante esto Yamato quedo demasiado sorprendido, como era posible que se acordará de Yagami y no de él que era su esposo.

-¿Sí? – dijo un tanto confundido porque Sora lo había reconocido, ya que por lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo la pelirroja había perdido la memoria.

-¿Lo recuerdas? – pregunto el compañero de Gabumon sorprendido

-¿Me recuerdas? – volvió a preguntar el moreno.

Desasiéndose del abrazo de Yagami-Claro que te recuerdo, como no hacerlo si eres mi mejor amigo.

Este hecho fue como si mil agujas se clavaran sobre su ser, no podía creer que su Sora no podía recordar quién era y que si pudiera acordarse de su mejor amigo. Era cierto que Sora y Taichi siempre tuvieron desde pequeños una gran amistad de la cual Yamato se ponía celoso hasta que con el tiempo comprendió que ambos solo se querían como hermanos.

Después de un momento la pelirroja pudo divisar detrás de su moreno amigo a una hermosa jovencita castaña llegándole hasta la espalda baja llena de rulos sus ojos miel que aunque eran de una completa adulta interpretaban pureza en ellos, su piel era blanca de cuerpo frágil como una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Hola? – pregunto confundida la pelirroja por ver a esa desconocida castaña

La castaña fue acercándose poco a poco hacia su amiga – Hola Sora, a mí también me recuerdas – pregunto con la esperanza de que su amiga también la recodará a ella.

-Lo lamento pero no – contesto la compañera de Piyomon agachando su cabeza avergonzada por no poder recordar a sus amigos.

-Tranquila no te preocupes – tomándola de la mano – estoy segura que pronto recordarás – alentándole con su dulce mirada castaña – por cierto soy Mimi.

…

..

.

-Lo siento Yamato – le decía una mujer de 55 años su cabello negro recogido con peinado tradicional de Japón su piel era blanquecina –es mejor que Sora venga conmigo.

-Lo siento Toshiko, pero no puedo aceptar su decisión, recuerde que el doctor dijo que la mejor forma de recuperarse es que vuelva a su vida normal y su vida ahora es conmigo

Suspiro – Yamato de verás lo siento pero inclusive Sora ya me dijo que quería a venir a vivirse conmigo, al menor por un tiempo.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación estaba una pelirroja usando unos jeans oscuros junto con una playera negra que acentuaba su pequeña cintura. Sora estaba alistando su maleta para poder irse con su madre.

"Toc, toc"

-Adelante – indico la menor Takenochi cerrando su maleta.

-Hija, ¿estás lista? – pregunto su madre quien había entrado a su habitación.

-Si madre – tomando su maleta.

Después de haber dado de alta a la pelirroja.

-Cuídate, eh…-intentando recordar el nombre de aquel rubio parado frente a ella.

-Yamato, si tú también cuídate –y sin espéraselo Sora fue envuelta sobre unos brazos fuertes y protectores que la hacían sentirse segura y a la vez impotente era un refugio para ella pero también se sentía con miedo por ser abrazada por ese chico que no podía lograr recordar.

Fue así como el carro de las Takenochi fue alejándose dejado al rubio Ishida solo en la deriva.

…

..

.

Pasaron las semanas incluso se podría decir que meses. Sora aún no lograba recordar a sus amigos pero con quien más tenía problemas era con la persona más importante, ya recordaba su nombre pero hasta ahí llegaba su recordatorio sobre el chico.

La pelirroja decidió abrir un pequeño local donde vendía sus diseños, en realidad el lugar no era la gran cosa pero realmente le iba muy bien, y una vez a la semana ayudaba su madre con la florería.

-Sora, ¿qué tal? – pregunto su amigo castaño quien fue el primero en recordar, y entraba a la pequeña tienda de la mamá de Sora.

-¿Qué hay Tai? – saludo Takenochi sin mirar a Yagami para poder terminar ese arreglo floral tranquilamente.

-Vine a avisarte que hoy en la noche hay una reunión en casa de Takeru y Hikari. Aquí te dejo la dirección.

-Oh, Tai de verdad que eres muy amable al venir a avisarme, pero no creo que sea lo correcto asistir a una reunión donde no recuerdo a nadie me sentiría como una completa extraña.

-Tonterías, es mejor que vallas, lo dijo el doctor debes retomar tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado, y que mejor forma que convivir de nuevo con todos tus amigos.

-Pero…

-Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

-Eres increíble Taichi, bien acepto iré.

-Entonces te veré está noche.

….

..

.

El cielo negro con una gran Luna posada sobre ese cielo oscuro y la única luz que alumbraba las calles de Odaiba. Sora Takenochi pelirroja estatura media y piel apiñonada quien usaba un vestido rojo con una gran flor en el hombro izquierdo caminaba por las solitarias calles para poder dirigirse a la casa de la familia Takaishi – Yagami.

La casa comenzaba con un enorme jardín plantado con un gran árbol de Sakura, en el centro se encontraba un gran camino de rocas que llevaba a la casa.

La pelirroja golpeo suavemente 3 veces la puerta de roble que estaba frente a ella.

-Sora, hola – saludo una jovencita de no más de 23 años castaña y unos hermosos ojos cafés rojizos. Usaba una falda larga rosa llegándole hasta sus rodillas.

-Hola, eh…- intentando recordar el nombre de la castaña cosa que fue en vano

La chica rió – Hikari, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi pero puedes decirme Kari si deseas, pero no te quedes ahí afuera, pasa, pasa – abriendo camino para que pudiera entrar a la casa.

Por dentro las paredes eran de un color beige combinado con los sillones de la casa, un gigantesco espejo detrás del gran sillón adornado con marco de plata, el comedor era sencillo pero elegante con su mesa de cristal donde sobre ella se hallaba un hermoso jarrón, la cocina era color azul y de estilo occidental.

En la sala estaban varias personas de las cuales la pelirroja no reconocía pero presentía que eran sus amigos.

-Deja te los re-presento – dijo la pequeña Yagami sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Señalando a cada uno, donde algunos se levantaban a abrazarla y otros solo le sonreían.

-Mira ese de haya es Koshiro Izzumi – señalando a un joven de 25 años no muy alto pelirrojo y sus ojos totalmente negros como el carbón – la que está a su lado es Nina, su esposa – la jovencita era más joven que ella, pelinegra con rulos y de unos hermosos ojos azules zafiro – ella es Miyako Innoue de Ichijogi y su esposo Ken – señalando a una mujer de 24 años, pelo lila, ojos color avellana tapados por sus lentes que debía usar, Ken, su esposo, era un hombre de pelo color azul marino y ojos del mismo color, su mirada estaba llena de bondad.

-El que tiene el libro es Jou Kido – un joven de 27 años de edad, pelo largo a los hombros de color azul rey y usando anteojos – y su esposa Momoe, hermana de Miyako - era una mujer muy parecida a su hermana a excepción por el cabello que está lo tenía color miel.

-Daisuke Motomiya – 23 años, pelo castaño y ojos cafés, en otras palabras era un pequeños clon de Taichi Yagami – y su esposa Nirumi – Joven de piel blanca, castaña de pelo pequeño y ojos grises.

-Cody Hida y su esposa Chiharu Hida – el más pequeño de los digielegidos ya no era tan pequeño ahora con 21 años de edad se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto y un excelente abogado, su cabello era color café oscuro peinado hacia un lado y sus ojos color verde esmeralda, y la esposa de este era rubia y ojos completamente azules, que podía llegar a pasarse como la hermana pequeña de Yamato y Takeru. – Taichi, mi hermano quien ya recuerdas, su esposa Mimi – una joven muy bella castaña de pelo en rulos largo y ojos mieles. – Mi esposo Takeru Takaishi – el muchacho era demasiado alto su cabello era como el Sol y su mirada llena de esperanza de color azul como el cielo – y por último Yamato Ishida – el parecido con Takeru era idéntico a Takeru, y como no serlo si los dos son hermanos, solo por la mirada del rubio mayor que era mucho más fría y dura.

-Mucho gusto a todos – saludo Sora haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y hiendo a sentarse a un sillón.

-La reunión fue amena y tranquila sin faltar las estupideces de Taichi y Daisuke. Las charlas eran de varios anécdotas que los doce digielegidos habían vivido desde pequeños de la cuales Sora no recordaba nada a excepción de cuando mencionaron su viaje al Digimundo y fue cuando Takenochi recordó a su compañera Piyomon.

Sora también pudo conocer más a las mujeres y saber cuales eran sus gustos, otra de las personas con las que pudo entablar una conversación fue con el hermano de Yamato, Takeru.

-¿Sora? – empezó el pequeño rubio.

-¿Si?

-Bueno se supone que debes retomar tú vida como si nada hubiera pasado, y así que puedas recordar toda tú vida, ¿porqué no regresas a vivir con mi hermano? – termino preguntando.

-Lose Takeru, pero aún no logro recordarlo y me da un poco de miedo

-Es por eso mismo que lo digo, mira es mejor que regreses con mi Oni-chan así será más fácil que regrese tú memoria, y por tú miedo no te preocupes por nada él no te hará nada confió plenamente en él.

-De acuerdo tienes razón, pero tú dile a tú hermano que me voy con él. – ante esto último Takaishi asintió con la cabeza.

Y así fue como Takeru le dijo a su hermano que su hermano se iría con él, el rubio mayor se puso muy contento ante esto porque después de varias semanas de soledad por fin podría tener a su esposa en su casa.

El camino de la casa Takaishi – Yagami a la vivienda Ishida – Takenochi transcurrió en un competo silencio siendo solamente interrumpida por los chasqueos de lengua de la pelirroja.

-Hemos llegado – dijo Ishida abriendo la puerta de su acompañante.

La casa no era tan grande como la de Takeru y Hikari pero aún así una muy cómoda vivienda. Del techo colgaba un gran candelabro de cristal.

-Bueno aquí estás de nuevo en tú hogar – dijo el rubio algo por decir.

-Sí – fue lo único que contesto Takenochi - ¿y cómo vamos a dormir?

-¿Eh? – Confundido – pues es más que obvio que los dos juntos en nuestra cama.

-Acaso estás loco no te recuerda es más que obvio que no dormiremos juntos, al menos no por el momento.

- Bien que te parece si yo duermo en el sillón y tú en la cama.

-Eso me parece mejor.

Ishida saco unos cuantos cobertores para poder lo más cómodo posible en el sillón.

…

..

.

Los rayos del Sol no son muy intensos puesto que aún sigue siendo época de invierno y los rayos no son muy fuertes, pero solo con esa poca luz fue suficiente para despertar aquel bello rubio de ojos azules como el cielo.

-Buenos día, dormilón – saludo una hermosa pelirroja mientras preparaba un delicioso desayuno

Bostezando - ¿qué horas son? – pregunto aún adormilado

-Casi las 11:00 – sirviendo el desayuno - ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy?

-Hum!, - tomando un gran trago de su jugo – sí, necesito ir al trabajo para checar algo de la proxim misión.

-¿Misión?, ¿en qué es lo que trabajas? – pregunto Takenochi llena de curiosidad por saber los gustos de aquel rubio que decía ser su esposo.

-Soy subdirector de la Nasa en Japón y también astronauta.

-¡Wow! Es increíble – viendo el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina – ups, creo que ya debo irme – cogiendo su bolsa para dirigirse a su nueva tienda de diseños.

**¿Yamato podrá recuperar a su Sora?**

**Bueno hasta que el primer capítulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

En un café con varios sillones de color rojo, mesas redondas y varios jóvenes de todas las edades, y que varias muchachitas de entre 13 y 16 años no dejaban de ver a dos muy apuestos jóvenes rubio y moreno.

-Taichi, tienes que ayudarme – dijo de manera suplicante el rubio Ishida.

Sorbiendo de su bebida - ¿y en qué rayos están urgente para que pidas mi ayuda? – pregunto de manera burlona ya que bien sabía de que trataba su asunto.

-Sobre Sora – dijo el astronauta – quiero que me ayudes a que me recuerde.

Una castaña junto a una pelirroja caminaba alegremente por el centro comercial ya que la primera dentro de poco entraría en labor de parto, es por eso que quería que su mejor amiga la acompañara a comprar ropa para su primogénito/a.

-Oh, Sora no te parece divino – dijo Mimi viendo un mameluco completamente blanco con un pequeño patito amarillo justamente en el pecho.

-Eso has dicho de sobre las últimas 20 tiendas – dijo Takenochi harta de estar en ese dichoso centro comercial además de esta con esa muchachita que apenas reconocía.

Despegando sus ojos mieles de la vitrina – pero está vez juro que es enserio.

-¿Y qué no tienes suficiente con lo que ya has comprado? – reprendió Sor como una madre y señalando cada una de las bolsas que estaban en el suelo.

- Te juro que ahora sí es el último – poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Mirando los ojos de la castaña, que por alguna razón no se pudo resistir – bien pero me tendrás que recompensar con algo.

Ante lo que dijo la ex portadora del amor, la ex portadora de la inocencia antes de que su amiga cambiara de opinión la jalo de la muñeca para adentrarla a la tienda.

-Míralo Sora no te parece divino – sosteniendo en sus manos el dichoso mameluco – y mira esta también esta muy bonito, que kawai voy a necesitar algo de esto, esto y esto – así decía Tachikawa por cada objeto que veía en la tienda para su próximo hijo.

Después de haber terminado la tortura de las compras para Sora, Mimi termino con más de 100 bolsas a sabiendas que el bebe crecería rápidamente y habría sido un gran gasto de dinero.

Ahora ambas mujeres se adentraban a un café.

-Verás como este lugar te va encantar – la pelirroja le dedico una mirada confundida.

-Este lugar era nuestro espacio favorito cuando éramos adolescentes, además de tener un excelente ambiente – comento la castaña al interpretar la mirada de su amiga.

La paredes estaban llenas de grafitis, las mesas redondas con el logo del café; el cual era una una pequeña taza de café color roja con una pequeña persona pareciendo que la bebía, en el estante donde se pedía la orden se decoraba con varios tipos de granos de café.

Después de pedido sus bebidas de las cuales Sora pidió un moka chino con galleta oreo y Mimi pidió un te chai de limón, se percataron de la presencia de cierto rubio y castaño que conversaban a unas mesas más allá de ellas.

Tachikawa fue decidida a acercarse a ellos sin embargo Takenochi caminaba dudosa sobre si seguir a la castaña o quedarse donde estaba.

El exportador del valor tanto como el exportador de la amistad detallaban el plan para que Yamato pudiera recuperar a Sora.

-¿Eh? – dijo Taichi confundido porque de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto oscuro. Yamato lo miraba de manera divertida intentando no reírse por la "broma" que le hacían a su amigo.

El moreno comenzó a tocar las manos que cubrían sus ojos, eran más chicas y delicadas contaban con unos suaves dedos finos. Yagami con sus brazos fuertes y morenos atrapo a la chica que cubría sus hermosos ojos chocolates para poder ponerla en sus rodillas y besarla con pasión.

Poniendo cara de asco – Diag, voy a vomitar – dijo Yamato observando la escena que hacían sus amigos no muy placentera. – No sería mejor que se fueran a un hotel.

-Vamos Yamato no es para tanto dijo Yagami despegando sus labios de los labios de su esposa – además como si tú y Sora no se pusieran todos acarameladitos.

Al oír esto último el rubio se puso de un color rojo como tomate.

-¿Y qué hacen por aquí? – pregunto Ishida para relajar un poco la tensión que se había producido entre Sora y él.

-Paseábamos por el centro comercial y de paso traje aquí a Sora para que pudiera recordar cual era nuestro lugar favorito de jóvenes – respondió la compañera de Palmon.

…

..

.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras hasta que la ex portadora del amor toco el interruptor y la casa se prendió.

En el sofá de la sala donde dormía el ex portador de la amistad, debido a que no era muy grande ambos se encontraban viendo una película.

El rubio la miraba embalsamado y cada sonrisa que formaba la pelirroja era como un bello canto para su corazón.

-Está muy divertida la película, ¿no crees? – pregunto la chica volteando a ver a su esposo.

-Aja – dijo por solo responder el oji azul.

El rubio no podía dejar de mirar a su querida pelirroja, esos ojos rubíes, aquellos ojos que desde adolescente sino es que desde antes lo hipnotizaron y lograron romper esa barrera de hielo que había dentro de su corazón.

Su cuerpo fue acercándose cada vez más a los labios de ella, pero antes de que sus labios tocarán los de ella y pudieran formar un beso lleno de amor, el rubio recordó el plan que llevaría a cabo junto a su mejor amigo así quedándose con las ganas del beso simplemente le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

…

..

.

-Sr. Ishida lo buscan – anunció una mujer ya de 40 años piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos verdes - ¿le hago pasar?

Escribiendo en su computadora – dígale que por el momento no puedo atenderlo, que si desea puede volver en unos días para poder atenderlo.

Naoko quien era la secretaria de Ishida se dirigió fuera de la oficina y avisarle al susodicho que estaba fuera de la oficina para indicarle que no podían atenderlo en ese momento.

-Lo siento pero el Señor Ishida no está disponible por el momento, pero si desea…

-Oh no claro que estará disponible para mí – dijo el Señor mientras entraba enojado hacia la oficina del rubio.

-Alto, espere – intentando detenerlo inútilmente.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes tiempo para mí? – pregunto entre indignado y enojado.

-Ta… Tai…Taichi – tartamudeo asustado por la actitud de su amigo.

Imitando a su amigo

-Lo siento no te esperaba por estas horas, ¿qué se te ofrece? – pregunto con su actitud fría.

-Mira – sacando un jumper de mezclilla con una camisa de color roja - ¿qué te parece? – pregunto Yagami con su habitual sonrisa, ya sin rastros de furia.

-Está muy bonito, pero más bien creo que esté es un traje para niño pequeño, Taichi – comento Yamato.

-No es para mí, es para ti – el rubio lo miro con una cara confundida y sorpresa – Sora te tiene que recordar, ¿no es así? – El rubio asintió – bueno empezaremos desde el día en que te conocimos en la primaria cuando teníamos apenas unos tiernos 8 años.

-¿Qué acaso estás loco? Porque no simplemente comenzamos desde el día en que ella se me declaro.

-No, no tiene que ser desde el día en que te conocimos. Así que deja de quejarte y pote esto – entregándole el pequeño traje.

Después de cambiarse - ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Yamato

-Pues te ves – intentando decir el moreno algo no tan burlesco y sin dejar que se les escapará una carcajada – como un niño en un cuerpo de adulto.

…

..

.

Taichi consiguió que su hermana Hikari le prestara el Kínder del cual era directora.

-Taichi esto es un kínder – el aludido hiso cara de ¿y? – nosotros nos conocimos en la primaria.

-Si ya se pero aquí me salía gratis.

-¿cómo vas hacer que Sora sepa que decir?

-Eso déjame lo a mí

-¿Se supone que con eso tengo que tranquilizarme?

…

..

.

Después de unos cuantos días, en el kínder de Hikari

Yamato estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol de cerezo, de las cuales no había ninguna ya que nos encontramos en época de invierno, el rubio traía esa mirada fría y misteriosa que llevo en toda su infancia desde el día en que sus padres se divorciaron.

Taichi empieza a acercarse al rubio tal y como lo hiso hace más de 10 años.

-Hey niño, ¿quieres jugar? – al parecer Taichi se tomaba demasiado real su papel que hacía que Yamato se quisiera reír de manera escandalosa, pero no tenía que revivir esos momentos tales y como pasaron.

-No molestes

-Pudiste a ver dicho que no – alejándose con su pelota de fútbol soccer.

Ishida solo volteó su cabeza en señal de ignorancia.

Un momento después llego la pelirroja ofreciéndole amablemente un poco de su comida. – Mi nombre es Sora Takenochi – extendiéndole su lonchera - ¿quieres un poco?

-Soy Yamato Ishida – comento aún con su mirada fría pero aunque está vez un poco más suavizada – gracias eres muy amable pero ya comí.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste? – sentándose a lado del chico.

-Eso a ti no te importa – respondió de una manera tajante lo que hiso que se sintiera pésimo con su ahora mujer, era cierto que de esa forma le había contestado hace años solo que ahora sentía un remordimiento.

-Sabes cuando yo estoy triste es porque peleo con mi mamá, ¿tú peleaste con alguno de tus papas? – pregunto tocando con inocencia sin saber que había tocado uno de sus puntos débiles.

-No – contesto de manera apenas audible pero que aún así Sora logró a oír – ellos se acaban de divorciar.

-Realmente lo siento, ven aquí – abriendo sus brazos para poder darle un abrazo, y donde el correspondió el abrazo.

4 años después a eso Yamato no espero que en un campamento de verano fuera el mejor de su vida, donde viajo a un mundo extraño, conoció a su compañero digital, viviendo grandes aventuras y en donde la confianza con la pelirroja se fortalecería hasta tal grado de convertirse en su mejor amiga.

A los 14 años el día de Navidad, Yamato junto a su banda los Teenage – Wolves tocarían en un concurso de bandas.

Taichi le pidió a Sora que cocinará unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y las envolviera en un papel verde con un listón rojo.

Sora lo esperaba en el lugar que le había indicado Tai, junto a su compañera Piyomon

-Sora – exclamo la voz de un chico castaño quien llegaba junto a su compañero Agumon.

-¿Ah?, Tai – volteo su cabeza pelirroja y pudo observar a su amigo - ¿para qué querías las galletas?

-Son para Matt, ¿qué son? – ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Pues tú me pediste estas galletas – comento confundida.

-No vas a entrar – volviendo a ignorar a su mejor amiga

-A Sora le pena y eso no le permite entrar – dijo la compañera de la pelirroja.

-Piyomon – regaño su compañera. Que por algina razón eso se le hacía un deja vú.

-Valla algo huelo delicioso – dijo otro Digimon con piel blanca y franjas azules, su nombre era Gabumon compañero de Yamato

-Si no quieres ir nosotros no los comeremos – agrego el dinosaurio naranja.

-Pero… está bien – resignada porque nos le haría caso y siguiéndoles la corriente – enseguida regreso.

La pelirroja caminaba por un pasillo junto a su compañera Digimon, Piyomon y delante de ellas caminaba Gabumon, el compañero de Yamato.

-Yamato te espera – anuncio el Digimon azulado, abriendo la puerta del camerino del rubio.

Sora entro al camerino, donde ella hace varis años fue a declarársele al rubio antes del concurso de bandas en un 24 de diciembre. Solo que esta vez no tenía ni l más mínima idea de lo que hacía ahí.

-Sora-chan – viendo que llegaba su "amiga" -¿qué haces aquí?

-eh…bueno yo – intentando decir algo coherente – siendo sincera no estoy muy segura, Taichi me cito afuera de aquí y me alentó a que entrara.

-Eso es para mí – ignorando a la exportadora del amor.

-Oh, sí – extendiendo aquel pequeño paquete verde de listón rojo – Taichi me dijo que te la trajera, que eran tus favoritas, lo que no entendí fue porque quería que te las trajera envueltas de esa manera.

Y era cierto que las galletas con chispas de chocolate eran sus favoritas al menos desde que Sora se las regalo en la navidad del 2002 pasaron hacer sus favoritas y el helado de chocolate paso al segundo lugar.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy – menciono la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para retirarse cuando en ese momento una fuerte mano la atrajo hacia sí.

Las caras de ambos estaban a solos unos centímetros las respiraciones de ambos podían sentirse como si la contraria fuera la suya – espera – dijo él pegando su frente a su pelirroja - ¿no vas a quedarte a oírme cantar?

Soltando una pequeña risista – supongo que sí.

-Pues espero verte en primera fila, tú siempre me traes buena suerte – este último comentario hizo enrojecer a la pelirroja.

-YAMATO – pudieron oír una voz chillona a lo lejos – Ya estoy aquí cariño.

-Ay, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunto Ishida intentando se zafar de la chica con cabello de punta rojo-rosa y ojos color.

-Vine a traerte tú regalo de navidad y desearte buena suerte ¿a que otra cosa pude a haber venido? – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio – Hola Sora-chan – percatándose de la presencia de Takenochi.

-Hola – saludo la pelirroja por cortesía ya que no sabía quién era ella

-Soy Jun Motomiya – extendiendo su mano – supongo que sabes de mi hermano menor, Daisuke Motomiya.

-Un placer.

-Jun, porque no me esperas afuera te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Yamato de manera seductora que hizo que Motomiya saliera del camerino dando saltitos como cuando era una adolescente enamorada del rubio. – Bien ahora si estamos solos quería preguntarte si…

-Yamato debo… Sora – había entrado un muchacho pelinegro de ojos grises con una baquetas en su mano izquierda.

-¿y tú eres? – pregunto Sora

-Soy Haru Yoshida – besando atrevidamente la mano de la pelirroja – Yamato me conto lo sucedido pero no te preocupes ante esto sino lo recuerdas aquí está un hombre de verdad – termino con una sonrisa ¿seductora?

Todo este pequeño discurso hizo que Ishida enfureciera – Haru lárgate –él conocía la furia de su amigo así que como alma que lleva el diablo salió volando del camerino del rubio.

El concierto transcurrió tal y como debía ser incluyendo la interrupción excepto que no fue arruinado por un verdadero Digimon solo fue una persona disfrazada. Yamato también disfrazo a Sora de los derrumbes del escenario haciendo que está se sintiese protegida y segura en los brazos fuertes del rubio.

Los jóvenes caminaban sobre un gran manto cubierto de nieve, durante el camino se volvió un silencio tranquilizador.

…

..

.

Los días pasaban lentamente o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yamato. Por parte de Sora ya podía recordar a Mimi, Hikari, Miyako y a Takeru mientras que con los otros aún estaba en proceso. Otro punto importante fue que la pelirroja decidió dormir junto al que se hacia llamar su marido.

Unos pequeños rayos de Sol levemente traspasaban las cortinas color durazno.

El rubio Ishida fue en recibir aquellos leves rayos de Sol sobre su piel desnuda.

Después de incorporarse sobre la cama y haber frotado con su mano izquierda sus hermosos ojos azules, volteo unos cuantos grados en donde sus ojos se posaron sobre la bella pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

-Sora – murmuro débilmente, y en donde sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente sus cabellos pelirrojos que con el tiempo seguían cortos tal como en su infancia y adolescencia.

El rubio estaba un poco decepcionado por el plan que había trazado junto a su amigo Taichi, pero como decía su hermano Takeru no debía perder la esperanza y menos en los momentos más difíciles como el que se estaba enfrentando, además debía recordar que todavía faltaban fases del plan.

-Buenos días, preciosa – saludo Yamato al ver abrir los hermosos ojos rubí de su esposa.

-Buenos días, Ishida-kun – Sora aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablarle de tú así que le hablaba de usted.- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

-Nah! Solo como 10 minutos

-Ya veo.

-¿Quieres algo especial de desayunar? – el rubio ya estaba en la puerta cuando hizo está pregunta.

-Lo que sea está bien

-Bien, haré unos huevos cocidos.

-Oye no prefieres que yo los preparé, digo estos últimos días que he vuelto tú eres el único que ha hecho todas las labores de la casa.

-No así está bien – responde sencillamente – además de que quiero consentirte – término dándole un beso en la sien. La pelirroja lo vio partir a la cocina.

El desayuno fue completamente silencioso pero a delicioso.

-¿Vas a ir está tarde a trabajar? – pregunto el ex portador de la amistad.

-No, me tomaré el resto de la semana libre, ¿por?

-Perfecto – ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja – yo también pensaba en tomarme el resto de la semana libre. ¿Te parecería ir hoy conmigo a la feria que está cerca de Shibuya? – Yamato se sentía como un completo adolescente que invitaba a su primer amor a una cita, aun que técnicamente Sora era, es y será su primer y único amor.

-Me encantaría.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, Espero sus comentarios**

**GRACIAS**

**Nos leemos la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Digimon no es mío **

A esas horas el cielo de Japón el Sol descendía para dar paso a la oscuridad.

La joven pareja se formaba en la fila para poder comprar los boletos. Las banderas de Japón ondeaban en lo alto de las columnas.

Una pantalla gigante anunciando los conciertos o espectáculos de ese día, a la derecha se encontraban restaurantes tanto de comida típica como internacional.

Más dentro donde ya estaban los juegos mecánicos y puestos de comida, era donde el matrimonio Ishida se encontraban en ese momento.

Sora Takenochi de Ishida quien en ese momento comía un delicioso algodón de azúcar realizo la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Yamato? – El aludido volteo a verla -¿porqué decidiste traerme a la feria? – cuestiono la diseñadora.

-Digamos que aquí fue nuestra primera cita – respondió el astronauta.

-Ya veo.

Ambos subieron a la montaña rusa donde al término de este el rubio por tantas vueltas llego a vomitar gran parte de su al almuerzo sino es que todo, subieron a unos de sus juegos favoritos como eran los troncos con agua que para su suerte no llegaron a mojarse demasiado, también subieron al carrusel. Después en un puesto de esos jueguillos de ganar premios, Yamato para su suerte le gano un hermoso oso a su Sora en el juego de reventar globos con unos pequeños dardos, fue así donde visitaron varias atracciones más dejando para el final la rueda de la fortuna.

Las estrellas pegadas a un manto negro y brillando con todo su esplendor. La ciudad de Odaiba podía admirarse desde un punto alto pudiendo ver esa maravillosa ciudad que desde pequeños los cuido y donde ellos fueron dos de los digielegidos que salvaron tanto al Digimundo como a su mundo.

-Es hermoso – comento Sora interrumpiendo ese cómodo silencio.

-Si lo eres – respondió el portador de la amistad sin percatarse de lo que había dicho, Sora volteo su mirada hacia él.

-Eh, gracias tú también estas muy guapo – dijo de una manera sonrojada haciéndole parecer una quinceañera.

La rueda de la fortuna dio un pequeño empujoncito dando a entender que se había descompuesto.

-¿Qué sucedió? – fue la pregunta de la compañera de Piyomon.

-No estoy seguro – respondió el compañero de Gabumon, haciéndose el desentendido – Pero está sucediendo exactamente como en nuestra primera cita.

-¿Así? ¿y qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Bueno al principio la rueda se detuvo y estuvimos por unos minutos en silencio que a mí parecer se hicieron eternos, luego tú comenzaste a hablar sobre tus sueños y metas y de lo mucho que extrañabas a Piyomon, unos de tus grandes sueños era por supuesto ser una gran diseñadora y llevar tus diseños a hasta el occidente también me contaste que deseabas hacerte un tatuaje, de hecho es pequeña mariposa que traes en tu tobillo derecha yo mismo te la hice – explicaba el rubio – después tú me preguntaste si me dedicaría a la música ante esto yo te respondí que tener mi propia banda era maravilloso y solo un pasatiempo para mi adolescencia que mi sueño era ser un gran astronauta y por último hice esto. – El rubio fue acercando su rostro poco a poco su cuerpo varonil al frágil cuerpo de la muchacha su mano toco su mejilla y en cuanto sus labios rozarían los de la pelirroja el columpio se movió fuertemente prohibiendo ese beso. Tal y como había sucedido la primera vez.

La cita no pudo resultar tal y como había sucedido cuando ambos contaban con 14 años puesto que esa vez él fue a llevarla a casa de su madre, y ella al despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla diciéndole "buenas noches Yamato".

…

..

.

Al día siguiente la mañana había aparecido totalmente nublado con claras señales de lluvia.

Mimi Tachikawa de Yagami una jovencita castaña, ojos color miel quien tenía un corazón muy inocente. Esperaba pacientemente a Yamato Ishida ya que lo había citado a las 9:00 en los que fue su secundaria.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar – dijo una voz varonil.

-No te preocupes no llevaba mucho tiempo – afirmo la castaña quien llevaba una falda larga azul hasta las rodillas con una blusa blanca holgada.

-Bien ¿para qué me querías ver? – pregunto el Ishida secamente hiendo directo al punto, él nunca tuvo una relación tan estrecha con ella de hecho podría decirse que apenas eran amigos, al menos por parte de Ishida.

-Taichi me conto el día de ayer fue tu primera cita con Sora.

-¿Y? – Pregunto con indiferencia.

-Pues por lo que se después de su primera cita con mi amiga a la semana en la secundaria se dieron su primer beso, o me equivoco. – ignorando el tono de voz de Yamato.

-Si ¿y qué vas a hacer? – pregunto aun de manera indiferente.

-Tú solo encárgate de traerla aquí dentro de dos horas.

…

..

.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente. Yamato convenció (con mucho esfuerzo) en llevara Sora a su vieja secundaria con el pretexto de para que ella la pudiera recordar.

La pelirroja y el rubio se hallaban detrás de las canchas. En donde había unos enormes árboles de cerezo, ahora sin ninguna hoja por ser época de frío, había 3 rocas en forma de asiento, y por último una cuerda colgada entre los árboles de las cual alguna vez los digielegidos utilizaron como columpio.

Yamato ahora entendía cual era el plan de Mimi para ayudarlo en el beso con Sora. Por lo que el recordaba cuando los dos eran unos adolescentes. Un día como esos los dos se saltaron las últimas clases después de haber llevado a Taichi a la enfermería después de haber recibido una paliza de un jugador de Rugby.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso – Sora saco a Yamato de sus recuerdos – nose porque pero este lugar se me hace muy familiar.

-Sí, aquí era donde todos nos reuníamos en nuestros tiempos libres y también donde… - callo antes de decir algo que no quería decir en ese momento.

-¿Sí? – alentándolo a que continuará.

Finalmente la tomo delicadamente de las mejillas las cuales estaban rojas ella no sabía si era por el frío o porque la estaba tocando. Sus labios fueron acercándose lentamente hasta que llegaron a tocarse, el rubio tuvo la suerte de que ella le hubiera correspondido el beso. El beso fue tímido por parte de Sora, dulce y lento.

Para Yamato volver esos labios sabores frutas tropicales era como tocar el cielo.

No fue exactamente como su primer beso el cual demostraría si eran hechos el uno para el otro este había sido solo un roce de labios.

**Fin del capitulo **

**Bueno este capítulo estuvo algo corto y creo que confuso**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios, acepto buenos y malos.**

**Siento la puntuación es que esto me falla demasiado**


End file.
